A Second Chance
by ladyvader169
Summary: Dr. Lean has come to work at Arkham and everything seems fine but up until she sees The Joker and the way he is handles and treated she strats to realise that soon his very life could be in danger. A Life that she hopes to change. Heath Ledger's Joker.


"I assure you Dr. Lean that you will do just fine." The head guard explained to the quite timid looking girl "and as you work here you will become more aware of your surroundings and the people here. Okay?"

She nodded her short brunette hair flying across her face with every movement she made. "Thank You."

The man smiled to her as he stretched his arm towards the continuing hallway filled with patient's rooms. "Shall we?"

The tall man moved off and she followed close behind. They walked past dozens of patient's rooms although all sight of the patients seemed to be forbidden since there were no windows on the doors. Only a small slot in the middle that she just guessed would be for feeding or something.

The whole atmosphere of the hallways and the other surroundings were dark, dull and gloomy. The hallways were dimly lit and flies could be heard buzzing and hovering past the lights. It was more like that of a rubbish tip than a hospital for the 'mentally disturbed' as she called it.

"And this here is F Ward" Came the man's voice out of the silence of her thoughts.

She blinked quickly as she beheld the sight of the corridor before her. The walls were covered in what appeared to be grim. The floor was damp and the corridor itself smelt of urine.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed, putting the corner of her coat to cover her nose as soon as she got the full blast of the foul smell.

"Bad isn't it?" The tall man guessed as he too was forced to recoil. "Always smells as though something had died down here."

"Quiet." She agreed as she strained her eyes to look at the different room without having to venture too far down the hallway. Then suddenly she came past a cell that was different from the rest. It was an iron door and the locks could only be unlocked by a keypad to the side of the door. Again there were no windows on the door itself, the only window there was that of a small one at the corner of that wall which allowed the doctor to look in on the patient.

"Isn't that not a bit much?" She whispered into the man's ear.

He chuckled. "Not when you see who's in there. I tell ya he's completely off his loop."

"Who's in there?"

"Just someone I suspect you will be treating soon."

"Is his case bad? Has anything any out of the ordinary happened?"

Another low chuckle escaped his mouth "Well let's just say he doesn't play well with other inmates and he is now under suicide watch thanks to a little incident in the canteen the other week. Kept rambling on about how unhappy he was and how pointless life was but we never expected him to take it up to that level so there ya go. 's that enough?"

"More than I could say….would I be permitted by any chance to go in and see him?"

"Not without strict armed guard" came his firm reply. No smile crossed his lips

She paused for a moment before looking straight into his eyes, hinting slightly "Well?"

Looking down at her, his forehead creased a little before the slight hint of a smile returned. "Are you sure?"

"Well, yes."

"Alright then, but be careful when you go in to see him."

She gave her word by nodding.

"Hey Marty!" One of the guards looked over in surprise then smiled "Let me guess?"

"Yeah, we're goin' in." His face was still cautious but she saw that he was trying not to show it.

"You're a brave duo. Going in there."

She laughed along but those words frightened her. What was so bad about this man? He was mental she already knew but he could not be all that bad but as soon as one of the guards turned she saw that he had a thick bandage around his wrist.

The man known as Marty looked around and caught her staring at his injury "Watch out for those chompers of his." Then gestured to his wound and then smiled before pulling a switch which lit up the darkness of the cell inside.

"Oh, he don't like that!" Marty laughed before turning the lights off again and waiting for a minute then switching them on again, clearly finding the whole thing hysterical.

"Peek-a-Boo!" He yelled at the man through the glass. Enjoying the experience.

"Marty…." The guard beside her started before Marty done the whole act over again and she could have sworn she heard a groan come from inside the cell.

"And a….Peek-a-Boo!" The lights switched on again and this time the taller man shouted "Marty! Stop it, you're gonna annoy 'im."

"Too Late!" The chubbier guard giggled "Awww look, he's trying to swipe the light away. Ain't gonna work Clown Boy!"

"Clown Boy?" She looked to the taller guard.

"You'll see. Come on Marty, stop pissin' 'im off. Ya know what 'appened the last time."

Taking a breath after another fit of laughter he looked the tall one in the eyes and snorted whilst still giggling. "Alright bud, just one more. And here's....Jackie!" He switched on the powerful lights and before he could laugh again the man inside hurled himself against the windows making it crack.

"Wow, Jesus!" He exclaimed as he stumbled back from the deranged man inside the padded call. Upon hearing a low chuckle coming from his colleague he held up his hands in what looked like surrender.

"Oh, God" He panted, looking completely flustered "Okey folks, he's gotta be doped up before I can allow you to go in there…."

"That's understandable." Dr. Lean muttered as she slowly backed behind the guard in front of her.

There was a slight silence since that sudden surprise on Marty and as soon as they saw him fleeing down the hallway the man shouted "Where ya goin' Marty?"

"To Get the nurses!" Came the loud yet still panicked voice of the man.

And as soon as he was gone, they waited for him to return.


End file.
